The Dependent Twin
by TheBlackPuddle
Summary: The twins were close. Too close. Some might say it was unhealthy but they didn't care. They were living in their own little undisturbed world until a fedora wearing tutor came along. Tsunayoshi is the candidate for Vonogla Decimo and as he progresses Ieanri is left behind. With one moving on and the other staying in the same spot what is to happen to Ienari?
1. Prologue

**A/N New story. Don't hate. A plot bunny just attacked me.**

* * *

One athletic. One smart.

Both popular.

One older. One younger.

Both twins.

One taking after the father. One taking after the mother.

Both sons of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

Both innocents.

Both civilians.

But both chosen as possible heirs for Vongola Decimo.

**XXXXXVONGOLAXXXXX**

The boys both have their own rooms.

They both wake up at the same time.

They both go to eat breakfast.

Their mother, Nana, sends them both off with a smile.

She doesn't love one more or less than the other. They are both her darlings.

They both have their own clubs, fan clubs, and friends.

They both have an ordinary life.

**XXXXXHASTOXXXXX**

They both get home the same time.

They joke around a bit as brothers do.

They both eat their dinner.

They both do their homework and/or after school activities.

They both feel a shiver run up their spine for the oncoming day.

**XXXXXMAKEAXXXXX**

Their routine continues.

They are both eating breakfast when Nana comes in holding a flyer.

They are both apparently getting a tutor.

Not just any tutor but the demonic, spartan tutor, The Worlds Greatest Hitman in the World, Reborn.

They are both surprised.

**XXXXXDECISIONXXXXX**

They are both on the end of Reborn's sadistic side.

They both now know of the mafia.

They both have to prepare for the future.

They both don't know of all the troubles up ahead.

But, they push each other.

They love each other. They are as close as can be.

They push each other to strive to become better.

When one falls the other helps him up.

What happens when one is the heir and the other is too dependent?

What happens when one starts to gain friends?

What happens when that puts a wedge in between their close relationship?

What happens when one descends into madness?

The brothers are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ienari.

* * *

**Sorry this idea just attacked me and I had to write it down immediately.**

**This will be a one-shot but depending on how I, the plot bunnies, and the universe feels I will probably add on chapters making it a sort of vignette like story thing... Just go with it.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 1: Their Relationship

**So, as it turns out, I like my idea and it is now growing inside my mind. I won't update this story regularly, as much as I or someone else likes it. It will be updated based on my mood and how much creativity I have. This story will mostly be from Ienari's point of view but I will most likely also do a third persons POV.**

**P.S. If anyone knows the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club be prepared for the relationship between the twins because I want it to be kind of similar between them. If you don't know the anime/manga it doesn't really matter, but it was a really good backstory (in my opinion).**

**This chapter will be very short and I'll put the next one up immediately but I just wanted to put this one up seperately because I think it would be a good idea to sort of explain their relationship.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter/story and I hope you continue reading it if you do!****  
**

**Chapter 1: Their Relationship**

* * *

When he scored the highest on a test I would clap the loudest.

When I got a goal he would cheer the loudest.

We were inseperable. It was fun being around him.

We were identical twins and the only difference between us was our field of achievements.

He was the brain and I was the brawn.

We were popular. We were 'loved' by our peers but we were never really liked.

As a result we stuck close together.

A little _too_ close as the oncoming years would soon prove.

* * *

We got warped. At least _I_ did.

We didn't have any friends besides each other and we were fine with that.

The girls learned to stop calling us out as soon as I 'embarrassed' them.

It wasn't anything big, I don't know why they got so upset.

All I did was ask them which twin I was. Then ask why they liked 'me'.

I would tell them to come to the real 'me' the next day and if they got it right they could go out with 'me'.

None got it right. And they stopped coming as soon as 'precious' _Kyoko-chan_ got it wrong.

I never knew Nii-san liked her.

* * *

We loved Nana. But not like we loved each other. (A/N Not incest! Just go with the flow!)

If a bullet were to be going towards Nii-san I wouldn't jump in front of it. No, that's too cliche.

I would push him down, as I would always have his back naturally, and _kill_ the person responsible for the bullet.

No one, I mean _no one_, would get away with hurting him.

At least not without me hurting them with a hundred-fold payback.

* * *

I might have been an unnaturally overprotective brother but in my opinion it was necessary.

They would watch him. People would come and just look at him as if sizing up his worth.

I never liked it. It seemed as if they would just take him from me.

As it was we weren't as close as we could be considering our different abilities.

I wouldn't - couldn't - let him be taken away from me.

I relied too much on him now. It was too late to change that fact and I didn't really regret the choices we made.

I still don't.

But, my first realization after acknowledging this fact was that I couldn't live without him.

I loved my brother, I still do, and I would always do what was best for him.

Even if that meant going up against the impossible and coming back unscathed just for him not to worry about anything.

* * *

**OK! BEFORE THERE ARE FLAMES OR MISUNDERSTANDINGS I WANT TO SAY THIS ISN'T INCEST! For this story to turn out how I want I am making Ienari slightly 'warped'. Thus making him have an unhealthy obsession (BROTHERLY) with his brother. It might not be how some of you imagined my story from the prologue I wrote but its true when I tell you that I thought about this from the beginning.**

**I'll try to limit the slight incest implications but you have to realize that since I'm doing it from Ienari's personality (and since he'll be slightly crazy) I have to write as if _I'm_ crazy/obsessed with my brother. When I do it from a different perspective (that I highly doubt now that I wrote this chapter) I'll make sure to show that he's just OVERPROTECTIVE of Tsuna and not 'in love' with him.**

**Thanks for understanding, and if not please ask me in a review or PM, I do hope you continue reading even if this isn't what you were expecting.**

~ TheBlackPuddle


	3. Chapter 2: I Have to Share 'My' Sky

**This is the pseudo second part. This is where Reborn comes in And I talk a little more of the background.**

**P.S. I'll be changing Reborn's relationship with Tsuna a bit. A little less spartan teacher but still sadistic towards everyone, mostly Ienari. Reborn and Ienari will have a complicated relationship, in my opinion, as Ienari will want to 'hide' Tsuna from Reborn and Reborn will just continue being sadistic towards Tsuna to emotionally torture Ienari. Ienari won't ever, _ever_, confront Reborn physically but they'll have their momentary arguments. I'll discuss more on these relationships throughout the chapter and if you have any questions just ask me.**

**Chapter 2: I Have to Share 'My' Sky**

* * *

It all started with a flyer. That's what made my world fall apart. That's what symbolized the beginning of my Nii-sans.

* * *

Staring suspiciously at the flyer in my mothers hands I questioned her sanity once again. But before I could question her about this 'tutor' the doorbell rang. Something felt _wrong_ here. But, again, before I could stop my brother he had moved to open the door and in the next instant an infant was in our doorway proclaiming to be the supposed 'World Renowned Tutor Reborn'.

I was standing slightly off to the side and I inched forward unconsciously to get closer to my brother. That's when the infant, now dubbed Reborn, turned to get a look at me. He stared directly into my eyes and I stared back unflinchingly.

He was just like the others. He looked at my brother and I with calculating eyes, trying to see into our souls and judge our worth. It might have been his job as a tutor to see potential in students but the way he looked at us made me think of a person who was trying to choose which chicken to choose for dinner. (A/N Weird analogy, I know, but I'm not good with them and that's what I thought at the moment if you have a better one tell me and I'll switch it.)

That's when he smirked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes and turned back to my brother... Who was floundering with his words to try and ask Reborn if he really was the tutor.

The next moment all I saw was a blur and an empty spot where Reborn was previously standing. Fearing the worst I snapped my head to check my brother when I saw that he was currently being kicked in the head by Reborn. Anger stemmed from inside me and I was prepared to attack Reborn in return when my brother just rubbed his head and asked what the kick was for.

That's when Reborn answered him while staring at me that it was for stuttering. If he was to be a recognizable person in the future he would not be _allowed_ to stutter.

That's when he smirked at me _again_ and added on that if Tsuna were to be a very important person he would also need to be prepared for attacks or have _suitable_ bodyguards in case something like that were to happen.

I expected Tsuna to laugh, to shrug off what Reborn was saying and come back to my side, but he didn't. He considered what Reborn was saying. I knew that he was because I knew how he looked when considering something. He didn't notice that I was quietly seething at Reborn's intended insult towards me.

Until now I had kept Tsuna safe myself. From the idiot girls who didn't even know him to the men who came and sized Tsuna up. And now, _now_, an infant comes claiming to be his new tutor, kicks him in the head, and then clearly states that I'm not enough to protect my brother.

"You can't be-" I started but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"So... You're here to mold me into a good leader for the future. Where do we start?" Tsuna asked. And may I add that he was _quite_ excited.

Reborn turned his stare away from me and back to Tsuna then replied with a squeaky voice that Tsuna and I should go upstairs to discuss 'tutoring things' with him. Tsuna offered Reborn some help up the stairs and while Reborn declined I could just _tell_ he was enjoying that it made me uncomfortable for him to be near Tsuna.

* * *

Nii-san was next in line to inherit the position of tenth head of Vongola. Vongola Decimo.

When we reached Nii-sans room upstairs Reborn had explained to us the real reason he was here, gave us a basic overview on the mafia and Vongola, showed us our heritage, and told us in extreme detail what had happened to the heirs that came before Tsuna.

I could swear to every god that Reborn had immensely enjoyed showing us pictures of the deceased heirs and explaining in more details than necessary of what had happened to them. I can also guess that he was smirking at me the entire time daring me to try and refute him. To say that I would protect Tsuna from anything and everything. I wish I could.

I'd be lying if I said I could. They were mafia and trained assassins I wouldn't be able to win against them, naturally. But it still hurt that I couldn't at least proclaim that I would protect him just to show up Reborn, though I had a feeling it still wouldn't end well, and show Tsuna how dedicated I was to him.

It seemed that Reborn was a little perturbed at my silence but he kept on with his explanations going into how Tsuna would need to gather Guardians. When the subject came up I tensed slightly but otherwise didnt show any outward alarm.

Nii-san needed Guardians. People loyal to him and willing to do anything for his benefit.

I thought I fit that description really well but immediately corrected myself.

Tsuna needed friends, allies, people to rely on besides his brother.

It had always been an 'Us against the World' but now Tsuna would have to interact with other people his age. It was a bit scary for me to imagine him doing that, so it must have been doubly that to Tsuna. But, I had faith in Tsuna. He could get along with _anybody_ without even trying. He could get friends easily.

I immediately felt a bit lonely at that but stopped that train of thought as Reborn seemed to be ending his explanation. He looked to me with a serious expression on his face, not his usual smirk he had been wearing this whole time or a glint in his eye, and I then understood why.

"Ienari, Tsunayoshi has been chosen as the next heir but as you two are twins you can contest to it and declare yourself as a contestor. You two would most likely have to battle for the position. If you do not do anything about Tsuna's new position you will soon be given defense lessons by a person other than myself." Reborn's squeaky voice sounded suspiciously like that of an older man at the moment but I shrugged it off immediately. I knew exactly what I needed to say right now.

"I'd be happy to give up my right as contestor and follow Nii-san as Vongola Decimo." My voice echo slightly in the silent room and I knew I had said the right thing when Reborns smirk surfaced on his face again.

* * *

**I originally thought I'd make this chapter long but I wanted to just get it over with and post it to see if people like it.**

**Ienari's character might seem a little flippy floppy right now but to be truthful I'm still in the process of figuring out what kind of person he should be.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and if you don't understand anything please review or PM me!**

~ TheBlackPuddle


End file.
